


Whispers of the Stars

by Eric_Tzimos



Category: Starborn (The Worldmaker Trilogy) - Lucy Hounsom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: But it's like a starborns powers, Dead Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Inko is a Starborn also, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Starborn, Other, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, SO, Surprising Common Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric_Tzimos/pseuds/Eric_Tzimos
Summary: In other places Midoriya Izuku might be powerless and afraid.But here?Here? The only thing he is afraid of is himself.Here? The only thing he regrets is everything.Here? The only thing he knows is justice.But still he hears them.The stars whisper in his ears and he often listens.AKAI took the Starborn powers from Lucy Hounsom's The Worldmaker Trilogy and gave them to Midoriya Izuku.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/TBD
Kudos: 6





	Whispers of the Stars

From a young age I learned that life wasn't fair.

For some other stories it might be my powerless that taught me this.

But not here.

Here is it what I lost before I gained the strength to protect.

Here that I wish I could trade my power and still have what I lost.

But in the end,

Even I can't change the past.

* * *

There are somethings that people will never forget.

For Midoriya Izuku it is the day that his life changed forever. 

He remembers it clear as crystal, all the details, all the sounds, and all of the pain. 

He had gone out with his mom, Midoriya Inko, to buy one of the latest in All Might merch. A simple hoodie in the style of All Might's Silver Age costume. 

But that would cost more than Izuku would ever care to pay.

That tale is for another time though, for ever a nightmare only comes to pass when someone is asleep.

But what is the thing that woke Izuku from his nightmare?

The iron tang of blood and a soaked All Might hoodie.

Soaked with the blood of a villain.

Who died for the crime he had committed.

* * *

People in Musutafu know that to do crime within the city is often a sentence with the punishment of death.

No one knows how the vigilante known as Tyr came to start. 

But they wonder who could do such vile things.

They did not miss the people who fell victim to Tyr, but they wondered about Tyr himself.

A person so mysterious not even the police had an idea of who he was.

Everyone who had ever been on the list of Tyr had ended up dead.

Nothing more than a mangled corpse, often with gaping holes and shattered bones.

Everyone knew one thing however.

Tyr's punishments were like the night.

They always came to those who were found fitting.

The media had told story of when Tyr found an entire gang upon his list.

The heroes responded to the gun shots and the plumes of smoke, but when they arrived only the dead remained.

The gang was no more and Tyr had vanished yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO!  
> It's me the unreliable narrator!  
> Just another BNHA Fanfic idea that I have. Who knows when I will actually finish ones of these ideas. And yet I still have more I haven't started >.>  
> ANYWAY  
> I really enjoy stars, sky, and stuff so I really wanted to write this.  
> Feel free to comment and we'll see what happens since im basically done with college for this semester.  
> I also have no idea where this is going. I just happen to have some of the major scene already planned out but everything else is in the air.  
> If you have specifics you think would be good feel free to ask!  
> Am also lost in formatting in everything I do so...


End file.
